The Blizzard Problem
by StoryKey102
Summary: When trying to teach Kairi the bLizzard spell, Sora finds it best to conjure up a cold memory. But the warmth of love prevents the cold every time... SxK. Oneshot. PostKH2


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, locations, or spells. That all belongs to Square-Enix and Disney.**

**The Blizzard Problem**

"Block!" Sora commanded, swing the Kingdom Key at Kairi, who had her own Keyblade out. She squealed in a very un-warriorlike manner and raised her Keyblade so it blocked Sora's. "Good," the boy congratulated her, "But next time, try not to squeal."

"Sorry," Kairi said apologetically. She giggled some, and sat down on a nearby boulder, dismissing her Keyblade. Sora sat next to her, also dismissing his Keyblade. "So," Kairi asked, "am I a good student?"

"I guess," Sora chuckled, "It's just the whole squealing thing."

"Oh," Kairi said, giggling and moving closer to her friend.

"Run in fear from Kairi, the squealing Keyblader," Sora joked, "she'll break your eardrums before she kills ya." The two laughed for a long time after that. "Seriously though, you're doing great."

"Good," Kairi said, "because I want to be able to fight for myself. I don't want to be one of those fairytale princesses. I want to be able to rescue myself."

"I have no doubts whatsoever that you will, Kairi.

"C'mon," Kairi said, summoning her Keyblade, "I want to learn some more."

"Okay," Sora agreed, standing up and calling forth his Keyblade, "next, let's learn about magic."

"Magic?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied, sounding flip, "you'll do fine. Remember the last time we saw Mickey? He said you would be a natural at magic."

"Then why can't I cast any spells yet?" Kairi asked.

"Because you haven't tried," Sora answered. Kairi nodded in agreement. She had been focusing more on combat than magic so far. "First up, the most basic spell; Blizzard."

"Sounds cold," Kairi observed. Sora rolled his eyes.

"I find it helps to imagine a time you were really, really cold"

"Okay, I'll try to think," Kairi replied. Her mind sifted through memories, finally resting on one she felt worked. Once, when she was seven, she had fallen into the water in the middle of winter. The water had been colder than usual, about 40 degrees, which was cold for water on a tropical Island.

"You got it yet?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Kairi said.

"Now just think about the memory, point, and feel the cold you felt from that instance. Then, say the spell!"

Kairi concentrated on the memory, held her Keyblade up, and tried feeling cold. But then she remembered more… Sora, who had been paddling out to the island as well, saw her splashing around. He deftly turned, and reached his paddle out to her. But Kairi was so busy thrashing, she couldn't grab onto it. Finally, Sora had jumped in the water, braving the cold to save her. He grabbed her, and pulled her back into his boat. She looked up, and saw Sora standing over her.

"Blizzard!" She yelled, but nothing came. She opened her closed eyes, and saw Sora looking puzzled.

"Well, that didn't work," he said, looking confused.

"Hmm, it didn't," she said. There was an awkward silence, until Kairi finally broke it by saying, "Well, it's getting late. We should probably call it a day."

"I guess," Sora said, shrugging. Kairi's Keyblade disappeared. The two walked towards their boats. "Say," Sora said, breaking the silence, "what memory did you concentrate on?"

"Oh, well, um," Kairi said, trying to think of how she could dodge the conversation. Finding none, she told him the story. "Remember that time I fell in the ocean during winter?"

"Yeah."

"That was the memory," She told him.

"I wonder why it didn't work, then," Sora wondered aloud, "you said it was freezing when I got you home."

"It's a mystery!" Kairi said, glad Sora was so clueless.

"Guess so."

"See you tomorrow, okay?" She asked, "Bright and early!"

"Okay Kairi," Sora agreed. The two took their separate paths up to their homes.

_I wonder why that memory didn't work. I'd think it would be perfect for summoning a Blizzard Spell. _Sora thought as he walked home. As he stepped onto the porch, he looked back at Kairi walking down the road. _Oh well. I guess there's always tomorrow!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews would be appreciated! But hey, it's up to you!**


End file.
